


A Really Rather Dumb Bet

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: JSE, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: Need more happy fics about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: When something goes bump in the night, Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein goes to check what would dare disturb his rest, and is greeted with a very drunk Chase Brody.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Really Rather Dumb Bet

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published on likepuppetsonastring.tumblr.com] Because everyone needs a little more fluff and comedy for these two fools.

The horrid crashing sound was more than enough to send Henrik careening out of bed. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to loud noises, he made plenty of them himself and hell, he was good friends with Jack. It was just that this particular loud sound had been made at two o'clock in the morning when he’d thought he was alone in the house.  
Anyone else might have been inclined to do something rational, like call the police or go back to sleep. Henrik, however, knew much better, which was why he swung his door open with great gusto, walking confidently into the living room, brandishing a stethoscope like a garrot and yelling “WHO IS IT ZAT DARES TO DISTURB ZE REST OFF ZE GREAT HENRIK VON SCHNEEPLESTEIN?! VHAT CRIMINAL IS STUPID ENOUGH TO CONTEST HIM?!” Honestly, even in the fluorescent pink pajama shorts and haphazard glasses, he struck an intimidating figure.  
What greeted him was not an awestruck-and-or-blinded-by-the-neon-PJs burglar, but a broken window, a collapsed side table, a few scattered remote pieces and magazine pages, and a very disheveled, very drunk, widely grinning Chase Brody.  
“DOC! AH’M -hic- SO HAPPY TAH SEEEE YOOOOOU!”  
This was met with a blank stare, to which Chase pouted considerably.  
“Aw, c'mon -hic- Schneeps, you’ve gotta be h-hic-happy to see me too. I hav'n ev'n seen you in like…like…ever!”  
“Chase, vhat ze fuck?” The good doctor shook his head and went to help his terribly inebriated friend to sit on the couch. “First off all, vhy are you here at two in ze morgen?”  
“Because I wanna see-”  
“See me, ya, I got zhat. Sank you, ze sought is appreciated.” Clearly he wasn’t going to get a better explanation. “Second question, zhen: vhy did you come through ze vindow?”  
“The door was locked.” He would have facepalmed if he’d had a free arm that wasn’t busy trying to shove said window back into the gaping hole it’d created on the way down.  
“Off course. And vhy are you drunk as an Irish sailing skunk?”  
“Because Marv gave me -hic- some awesome whiskey! And bet me -hic hic- I couldn’t finish it all in one go! I won! Ha!” Chase laughed. The laughing quickly turned into a vague wretching. He turned very green and Henrik didn’t wait to be asked before he pointed down the hall to the open bathroom door. For a drunk man, Chase moved surprisingly quickly and with surprisingly few casualties. Henrik only had to dive to catch one vase and three paintings before the door shut behind him.  
He sighed. Tomorrow, he supposed, he’d have to get some more answers out of that man, and a sound apology from Marvin. Tonight, though, he simply went to the closet in the hall and pulled the door open to reveal a set of shelves with extra linens on them. He ran a finger down the edges of the shelving.  
JJ, Marvin, Angus, Robbie…ah, there it is! Chase.  
He pulled out a set of Nerf sheets, and began to make up a bed on the couch.  
BANG!  
CRASH!  
THUMP!  
“Hennnnnn-!”

Sigh.  
He stood, straightening his shorts. A doctor’s duties never cease.


End file.
